


It's time to go

by TimeLordOfManyNames



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordOfManyNames/pseuds/TimeLordOfManyNames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always somewhere to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to go

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: the Doctor just lost Gallifrey.  
> Music: «Carry Me» by Dustin O'Halloran.

"It's time."

"For what?"

"To go."

The Doctor lowered his head and looked through the space, on stars he had been saving, on the planets he explored — alone or with someone, on the void where it shouldn't be.

"I have nowhere to go."

"No, you're wrong. There's always somewhere to go."

"Not anymore."

"There are _they."_

The Doctor laughed painfully as if he couldn't believe a word.

"Who cares about them _now?"_

"You care. And always cared, and you know as well as I know — it will be so."

"You're wrong."

"I just can't be."

The Doctor looks aside and then around, but there's no one.

"Just stop mourning your loss, Doctor. And stop lying to your own self. Your eyes are dry, your soul is full of nightmares. You lost your war with yourself. Sitting there on the roof of your TARDIS won't bring them back and won't change anything."

The Doctor closes his eyes with his palms and sees the dim silhouette of the blue planet he used to be on so long before. There's a void in front of him, there's a void behing him. It hurts so much and he knows that it will never stop. He slides down and gives the last look to the _space._

"It's time to go."


End file.
